A Devil to remember
by Cullens Conquest
Summary: Some people will stay in your heart even after they leave this earth. It's getting them to remember that's the problem. Devilward.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be short chapters and it isn't very long (it is complete so will be posted daily) This is a little different and may not be to everybody's liking. If you do not enjoy it I encourage you to press the little red X in the corner of your screen and it will soon remove the offending item.**

 **Thanks Sherry for your continued support.**

 **SM owns everything twilight not me.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bella.**

I was on my way home from work, but for some reason, I didn't walk my usual route. I took some kind of detour and I didn't understand why?

Especially with the looming rain clouds.

Walking through downtown Seattle, I found myself standing in front of a little antique shop. It was tucked back away from the main street and I had to wonder if they got any customers at all.

I felt drawn to the place. I wasn't interested in antiques, but something was pulling me inside.

 _It couldn't hurt to take a look inside Bella. Ten minutes, then you can go home._

As my hand grabbed the door handle I saw what looked like a dark shadow move from the corner of my eye. It was strange because when I turned to face it, nothing was there.

I look around; I definitely saw something.

My eyes drift back towards the door of the shop, I wanted to have a look. Ten minutes, then I would go home.

The bell on the shop door chimed as I entered, the sound echoing through the shop. It was a lovely little place with high ceilings, filled with what I presume were old antique chandeliers. The walls were lined with clocks, paintings, and majestic looking tapestries; they all looked very old.

There were antique desks, dressing tables, and bookcases, all filled with trinkets.

"How may I help you?" I turned towards the voice and saw a petite African woman, wearing a brightly colored outfit, topped with beads and feathers.

"Oh. I'm just browsing." I gave her a small smile. I couldn't tell her that I have no clue what I was doing here. I saw the shadow again from the corner of my eye, it was strange it almost looked like black smoke.

"Everyone who comes here, my child, has a purpose. You are looking for something, you just don't know what it is at the moment. Look around, take your time." She smiled a kind-like smile and disappeared down to the back of the shop.

I stood in place my eyes taking in everything, there was just so much. For some reason, I felt drawn to a large oak desk that was behind a tall bookcase. After squeezing behind the bookcase, I could see the desk had a label describing it as made in the late 1600's and that it had belonged to a clergyman.

My hands brushed over the aged wood, it was beautiful ⎯definitely not my style⎯ but for some reason, I felt like it was familiar. I opened the drawer and inside lay a large, slim wooden box. Picking it up, I admired the multiple carvings in the wood. The carvings were of pentagrams and people on their knees.

The box was locked and I couldn't see a key anywhere, so I put it down. As soon as I turned to walk in the other direction I heard a click sound from behind me.

Puzzled; I turned around to see the lid of the box had lifted. Walking slowly towards it, I felt a sense of calmness wash over me. My eyes didn't stray from the box as I approached it slowly.

Inside laid what looked like a black feather.

I was confused. Why lock a box with a feather in it? Why would I be drawn to a black feather?

"Ahhh. I guess you have found your intended." There she was again, all brightly colored and wide smiles.

"My intended?" I found it hard to pull my eyes away from the feather.

"Yes, my child. Like I explained before, everyone who enters my shop has a purpose. It is to find their intended object." _This woman was crazy._

"Well, thank you. It is a lovely shop, but I really need to be on my way home now." I took a step back from the desk, my stomach flipped, but not in a good way. "I haven't found anything." I caught sight of the shadow from the corner of my eye again, but I couldn't move my eyes away from the feather.

"Pick it up dear." My hands instantly went to the feather, picking it up slowly. It was huge, as black as ink, and so very pretty. I was unable to take my eyes off of it.

"It is unknown what bird the feather came from, but the box it was stored in has been locked since ⎯My god⎯ probably since the clergyman's death. It's strange because no one has been able to open it." She looked at me and grimaced. "It is said that the clergyman lost his mind, killed his only daughter before killing himself. He was investigating Satan worship in his town. No one knows why he did it." She pauses ⎯ biting her finger, "I have the history somewhere."

"No, I'm good, I really wasn't looking to buy anything." I put the feather down and took a step back, it was hard, but I managed to pull myself further away. "It was nice to meet you." I needed to leave, but I couldn't.

The thought of leaving the feather made my stomach churn and my heart to ache. It was strange, it was like the part of me that felt familiar with it was also longing for it. I didn't understand, but I wanted to leave. I needed to leave.

The shadow in the corner of my eye moved again like billowing thick smog; every time I tried to get a better look at it, it would disappear. God, I was going crazy, I felt strange, uneasy.

Goosebumps had appeared over my arms and I felt a shiver work it's way up my spine.

"How much?" I stammered, my heart wouldn't let me leave without it, so I would have to buy it.

"Twenty dollars," I looked at her in disbelief. She had already explained it was antique.

I reached into my pocket, too wired to argue and pulled the money out, placing it on the desk. I grabbed the feather and turned, ready to bolt, when the shopkeeper grabbed the box, placing it in my arms. "Here, take the box too dear, it belongs to you also. I will send you the information on its history." I grabbed the box, putting the feather into it before clutching it to my chest.

"Thank you," as I ran out I heard her call out that she needed my details, but I couldn't stay any longer. I needed to leave.

I walked, almost run home. The box clutched tightly to my chest.

I felt like someone was with me; something was with me. My mind was confused, and I could hear strange whispers and chants. They were faint and I couldn't make out where they were coming from, but it scared the hell out of me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it please leave a review. Reviews = Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to sherry who is always happy to help.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you for the positive response to the story banner; isn't it pretty. I enjoyed making it.**

* * *

 **Edward.**

 **.**

I am known by many names: Satan, Lucifer, Mephistopheles, Beelzebub, the Evil One, the Prince of Darkness.

But to her, I was Edward.

I watched her walk the streets of Seattle, her destination unknown. She felt the pull of me and was headed right where I needed her to be.

It was her destiny. She was born just for me, and if she was going to remember anything about her previous life, I needed her to find the feather. My feather, the feather I had taken from my very own back and given to her with the promise of my eternal love.

I once was one of God's foremost angels, but pride and envy caused me to revolt against him, and I was thrown out of Heaven.

Despite my humiliation, I remained defiant and sought revenge by tempting people away from God; converting them into my own worshipers.

One of my favorite ways to tempt people is to give them fantasies of future wealth. I know that many people will eventually be overcome by greed, and turn to dishonest methods to achieve their goals.

I am the master of deceit. I will seduce and entice with no regrets and always enjoy doing it.

People seem to think of me as a loathsome, repulsive creature. Paintings and drawings often show me with horns, fangs, hooves, scaly skin, red eyes, and a tail.

Some people even gave me the legs and hindquarters of a goat when they thought of me, which I found to be ridiculous.

I was a fallen angel for God's sake.

I snickered to myself.

And since I was originally an angel, I was blessed with the good looks that all God's angels possessed. I guess you could say I had been blessed.

No one knows what I really look like because I can disguise myself; taking on any appearance I choose, or even by fading into invisibility.

In fact, many people think of me as a supernatural spirit rather than a physical being.

The only person that knows my true appearance is her, Isabella Swan. Or as I had once known her, Belladonna, _me petite fleur_.

I have loved her for centuries, and I have been waiting for the day she would return to me.

Thinking about the day I lost her made me angry, and I watched as the storm clouds started to appear.

I was with her the whole time she was in that little store.

Every time she wavered in her decision to take my feather, her feather. I would try to will her, try to get into her head and make her take it.

Unfortunately, she had brought her little talent over from her previous life. Her mind wasn't completely open to me, and that may become a problem, much like it was the last time.

Fortunately, she seemed to sense that the feather was important.

I watched as she ran from the store, my box containing the feather clutched to her chest.

Tonight, I will have to see how she will receive me.

"Go and ensure she arrives home safely." I watched the shadows fade until no object possessed one. My demons would keep a watch on her until I arrived.

Facing the door of the store, I entered; the little bell announcing my arrival.

"Hello..." The owner froze, staring at me and I grinned.

She could sense what I was, she was the descendant of a voodoo priestess and she seemed to have inherited some of her ancestors gifts.

That must be how she came to be in possession of my feather. She had unconsciously felt drawn to its power.

"Hello... Zafrina is it?" I stepped closer and watched her take a step back; my amusement was growing. She had no reason to fear me, she just had to obey me.

"Tomorrow you will approach Isabella Swan, the young lady who just left." I took five more steps, putting myself right in front of her. "You will get her address, so you can deliver the histories of the box and its contents," I leaned down, my eyes connecting with hers. "You will not deliver that information until the time is right. Do you understand?" She nodded, her mind screaming.

She was afraid for Belladonna. "You have nothing to fear. She is the only person on this godforsaken planet that is safe from me."

She flinched when I entered her mind, her eyes glazed over, and her body trembled.

Her mind was really quite interesting, she had generations of knowledge locked away inside her, but nothing that could be of any use to me.

I stepped back, releasing my hold. "Farewell, young priestess."

She fell to the floor, unable to believe her eyes as I shifted. My whole body turning to a black, thick smoke.

It was time to try and reach my Belladonna, tonight she would be less guarded.

Tonight I would find my way in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again to Sherry.**

 **For those who are fearing the wip... Don't, this is already completed.**

 **This fic has been creeping into my head every time I tried to work on something I have already started. So I decided to get it down hoping it will shut it up. It's short and sweetish and I hope you all like it. Devil Edward might not be everyone's cup of tea.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed I truly appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Bella.**

.

I made it to my apartment just before the rain started.

Putting the box on the coffee table, I made something to eat and grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge. It didn't take long to finish the whole bottle, making me feel more relaxed.

Picking up the box, I looked closely at it. It was pretty, yet a little strange looking. I didn't understand the carvings. I knew what a pentagram was, but there were a couple of symbols that I had never seen before.

The people on their knees were strange, but I guess the fact that it belonged to a clergyman would mean it was something religious.

I opened the box and took out the feather, it's was really soft. I fanned it down my cheek. I had never seen a bird big enough to leave a feather of this size, it was almost the length of my arm; maybe it was man made.

I kept stroking it over my cheek, my neck, it was so soft and for some reason, I began to feel more relaxed. My eyes began to feel heavy.

I decided to call it a night. I climbed into bed with the feather still clutched in my hand and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

.

 _I was in some unknown woods. It was dark and I could see the moon shining down in the distance. The trees seemed to sway in the wind, their branches were filled with big black birds; their cries echoing through the trees making it seem more sinister. Otherworldly._

 _The wind picked up and I could hear the rustling leaves behind me. I heard a branch crack and turned around, nothing was there._

 _I was starting to get scared now. I turned forward again, and jumped back landing on my butt; black smoke-like shadows loomed ahead. There were so many, all moving around each other; even when the wind picked up more speed the smoke didn't seem to be affected._

 _Whispered words sounded around me. I couldn't distinguish one voice from another and then the voices seemed to mesh into one. My breathing picked up and I felt as if my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I could hear them begin to chant, the language was unrecognizable._

 _They were slowly making their way towards me; jumping up I took slow, tentative steps back, my eyes never leaving the thick shadows. The chants started to grow louder, the haunting rhythm of the chant increasing my fear. I began to panic._

 _My breathing came out in short fast pants, and my head was starting to feel light. Then... someone was behind me halting my steps, two hands firmly planted themselves on my shoulders and I froze._

" _Enough," the voice was firm and the chants stopped, "you're scaring her." I felt lips brush against my neck, "We wouldn't want that, would we, Belladonna?" I felt him lick my neck. "Mmmm… So lovely, I've been waiting for you, my Belladonna."_

 _I couldn't speak, my mind was blank, and I couldn't pick between panic and lust, which just scared me more. It was like deja vu. I had been here before, but I couldn't remember when or how._

 _The panic was increasing; black spots began to appear in my vision. My mind was a swirl of images and I could feel his hands slide down my arms, pulling me closer._

 _His lips brushed my ear, "I'm not letting you go again, my Belladonna. We will get our forever. Ad infinitum." The chant began again and his laugh echoed behind me, soft and velvety, but filled with wickedness._

 _._

I jumped up gasping for breath, my body covered in sweat, my eyes wide, and my breathing labored. I looked around the room. _What the fuck?_

Falling back against my pillow I had to laugh, God that was freaky.

The feather was still clutched in my hand, still perfectly formed. I laid it down on my bedside table, thankful that I didn't toss and turn during my nightmare. I would have been upset if I had ruined it.

I brushed my hand through my hair, my fingers snagging on a knot. Pulling at the hair, I felt something, and carefully pulled it out. There in my hand was a leaf. I sat staring at it, wondering how I never noticed it before I went to sleep last night.

It must be from last night, right? It couldn't have been from my dream. _Get real Bella, you're starting to sound crazy. The damn leaf is not from your dream, it came from the walk home._

I didn't have time to ponder on the strangeness of it all, I had to get ready for work.

After showering and getting dressed, I walked my usual route to work.

Arriving at the library just in time. I was greeted by Mrs. Cope.

"Hello dear, terrible storm we had last night, wasn't it?" I looked at her puzzled.

"We had a storm? I mean I know we had heavy rain." It had been raining hard when I went to bed.

"Oh, yes, the wind was terrible, some roads were closed due to the trees that were brought down by it." Huh, I guess I must have slept through it.

Before I could say anymore, I heard a voice I recognized.

"Hello dear." I turned and spotted the woman from the antique shop. She smiled and walked towards my desk, her outfit was just as bright today, but the feathers had been woven in her hair.

"Hello?" Shit, I never did get her name, my God, how rude was I yesterday? "I'm sorry I never asked your name, I was feeling a little strange." Her smile was a little strained.

"No bother my dear, I am Zafrina," She held out her hand and I shook it. "I was driving by on my way to work and saw you walking, I just wanted to get your details so I can send you the history of the pieces you bought yesterday."

"Yes, sorry." I wrote down my address and gave it to her. She smiled in thanks, promising to get back to me as soon as possible, and was out the door before I could thank her.

How weird?

The rest of the day was uneventful but strange. I still caught sight of the shadow from the corner of my eye, and I thought maybe I should get my eyes tested.

My mind was unable to focus, and I found myself daydreaming about the woods from last night; wondering why they felt so familiar. I had never been there before, so I couldn't understand why a part of me remembered them, longed for them even.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Sherry and thank you to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Edward.**

 **.**

Watching Belladonna all day was becoming quite tiresome and I found my mind drifting to the first day I set eyes on her.

As Christianity spread to new areas, belief in the Devil went with it. Fear of the Devil was especially widespread during the witch hunts of the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries; and during this period, thousands of people were accused of being my helpers. Many of them were tortured and killed, and unbeknownst to the town, I would be right there watching from the sidelines, waiting to claim any stray believers, any lost souls.

A witch hunt would often start when something bad happened in a town, and people looked for someone to blame. Suspicion would usually focus on an unpopular or reclusive individual, someone who exhibited odd behavior. They would arrest this person and often use torture, they would gain a confession. The chaos that followed brought me great pleasure and people would become desperate. Some more than others.

It was during one these confessions and subsequent trials that I first saw her.

.

 _Salem, Massachusetts. 1692._

 _Initial accusations were aimed at Proctor's third wife. When he began to defend her and vocally express his disbelief in the girl's; fingers were then pointed at him as well. Although Abigail Williams was John Proctor's chief accuser, he was also named by Mary Walcott, who stated he tried to choke her, and by his former servant Mary Warren. Further allegations of an increasingly salacious nature followed. Proctor continued to challenge the evidence and the validity of the Court of Oyer and Terminer, which led to a petition signed by thirty-two neighbors in his favor._

 _This petition was brought forward by the clergyman's daughter, much to his displeasure. Belladonna Cygne was a beautiful young woman and as soon as my eyes laid upon her I was enthralled; bewitched by this little flower, ripe for the picking. She was so spirited and strong-willed, and although she proved no help to Proctor. She did help spare the life of his wife and unborn child._

 _I spent the next couple of days watching Belladonna. She was single, which was unusual for a woman of her age. Most women had married and had started to reproduce well before reaching their twenty-second birthday._

 _I just needed to work out the best way to approach her._

 _Fortunately, for me it wasn't needed, and one day while I lay in the forest contemplating my next move she emerged from between the trees; book in hand._

 _"Please excuse my intrusion, sir." She gave a small curtsy, "I was not aware of your presence. I will leave you peacefully." Her head low, she turned to leave._

 _"No need to leave My Lady, there is enough room among this vast forest for the two of us." I sat up giving her my best smile, I was in my natural form, foregoing my usual disguises while I was alone. Good thing my wings were hidden, that was sure to scare her._

 _"I couldn't possibly impose, and it would be highly inappropriate of me to be alone in the forest with a man."_

 _"What could possibly be inappropriate with two people spending some quiet time reading and contemplating the meaning of life?" I gave her a wider smile._

 _Her giggle filled the forest and her dainty hand came up to her mouth, muffling the sound. "And did you figure it out? The meaning of life. Did you gain any wisdom from your quiet time?"_

 _"Unfortunately not, My Lady, but I did become friendly with the local wildlife." I held up my thumb and finger leaving a small gap between them. "I came this close to a deer."_

 _Her gasp filled the space between us, her eyes darting around, hoping to see said deer. "Really?"_

 _"Really." I stood, removing my cloak and placing it on the ground. "Please My Lady, would you do the greatest of honors and sit with me for a short while. I would so enjoy some company. I am new to town you see, and have not had the chance to make any acquaintances."_

 _She smiled, and just like I knew she would, she took pity on my lonely predicament and moved to sit upon my cloak._

" _Thank you kind sir, my name is Belladonna Cygne." She held her gloved hand out to me._

 _I had to think fast, I couldn't exactly introduce myself as Satan. Thinking back to three days ago when I heard her talk to her friend about gentlemen's names, I remembered her commenting that Edward was a favorite of hers._

 _Grasping her hand, I lifted it up to my lips, placing a soft kiss upon it, "My name is Edward." I was thankful that she didn't comment on my lack of surname._

 _"Would you like to share my book?" She held the book up, it was a book of poetry, something that didn't really interest me much._

 _I shook my head, "I am fine. Although, I wouldn't mind hearing your pretty voice read to me." I tried to reach her mind, but for some reason it was blocked, her mind was silent._

 _A blush appeared on her cheeks, she had the face of an angel, and when she started to read I quickly realized she had a voice of an angel also._

 _I am going to have so much fun with this one._

 _Our meetings became a regular occurrence, she would read and I would listen. We grew closer and my feelings for her became stronger._

 _What I thought was going to be some fun, quickly became real. I started to claim Belladonna as my own in my thoughts, and once I did gain some insight into her mind, I quickly realized she did the same, to her, I was her Edward._

 _Every so often her mind would allow me small glimpses of what she was thinking. It was really quite pleasurable, and her thoughts endeared me to her even more. This little woman had woven her way into my heart, gripping tightly, and refusing to let go. I may be damned, but I never stood a chance against her charm._

 _She still didn't know who I was, and this was going to pose a problem. While she didn't condemn anyone for their choices, whether they be witches or not, I feared she would condemn me when she learned my true nature._

 _Would she be so willing to accept me into her heart once she learned my true identity?_

 _She had told no one of our meetings. I gathered from her mind that she was afraid her father would find out and forbid her from seeing me. I was her secret, a secret she would keep for herself._

 _And I would allow her to keep her secret, at least for now._

 _._

I watched her leave the library; tonight I will speak to her again. Her dreams had always been open to me, and tomorrow I shall approach her, I wasn't a patient man and I wanted her now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once again to Sherry and everyone one that reviewed.**

* * *

 **Bella.**

 **.**

Later that night I fell into a restless sleep.

.

 _I was fighting with a man, a man I felt was familiar to me. The desk from the antique store was there._

" _I forbid it, Belladonna, he has bewitched you, seduced you with his charm. He is evil. Fornicating in the forest with all the other Satan worshippers." My eyes teared up, Edward loved me, he would never betray me._

" _No one is fornicating papa and he is not evil." I walked to him. "He loves me, and I want to be with him." I didn't see it coming but the slap echoed through the room, my hand went to my cheek, shocked._

" _You will not leave this house Belladonna, do you hear me." My sobs were loud, and the corset of my dress left me unable to catch my breath between them._

" _Please," I gasped, "please papa." He grabbed my shoulders and shook me._

" _He is the Devil, he does not love. You must repent Belladonna, you must repent, or become Satan's whore. Do you not see? He has seduced you, enticed you into the forest where he could manipulate you. He does not love you." I screamed and cried, shaking my head, that wasn't true._

 _Then the shadow appeared, it moved slowly towards me taking over my vision and making everything go black._

 _I was back in the woods and out of the corseted dress. It was raining and I could feel my t-shirt getting soaked through, I looked down, I was wearing my pajamas again._

" _Mmmm… Your memories are strong Belladonna, you may be ready soon." My eyes closed involuntarily, I needed to open them, I wanted to see him. "Shh… You will see me soon." I could feel his nose brush against my nose, nuzzling softly, his lips landed on my cheek trailing soft kisses across to my ear. "Have you missed me, petite fleur, I've missed you so," his breath blew softly against my ear making me shiver._

" _Yes," I breathed out, stunned with my answer. I bit my lip to shut myself up. I don't know what possessed me to answer him._

" _My beautiful Belladonna. Just like the flower, pretty to look at but deadly if taken." His hand moved down one of my arms and picked up my hand. "Maybe that was my downfall," he placed kisses on my hand, dragging his tongue up my arm, making me pant. His mouth made it to my shoulder, placing more soft kisses there, "Maybe I should have waited before I tasted you. I won't let you be taken from me again Belladonna. I will claim what is mine."_

 _I could feel myself relax as his hand run up and down my arms, he felt familiar and I couldn't place it, I felt like I knew him._

 _Like he was important._

 _He was in front of me, I could feel his chest against mine. I shivered from his proximity._

" _Always so responsive." His lips brushed mine softly. "Soon Belladonna. I will be with you soon."_

 _My eyes opened and I found myself looking at a pair of black eyes, the black swirled and changed to green making me gasp._

 _._

My scream woke me, I was covered in sweat or was it rain?

 _Don't be stupid Bella, it can't be rain, that's impossible_.

Something was happening to me and I couldn't explain it. I couldn't speak to anyone, they were sure to call me crazy, maybe I was crazy, maybe I had finally lost it. I had always felt... wrong. Like I didn't belong here. Like there was something missing. I always thought it was my mother that I was missing, but now I wasn't so sure.

Today was my day off, my plan for the day consisted of having a cup of coffee at my favorite coffee shop, then catch up on my laundry.

It took what felt like forever to drag myself out of my bed, I showered and got dressed before deciding I would eat breakfast at the coffee shop.

 **~D~**

Once I reached the coffee shop, I purchased my coffee and muffin and made my way to a seat.

At the very moment I walked by a gentleman sitting at a table; he stood up sending his chair into me and knocking my coffee all over me. My skin burned and my pink t-shirt was ruined, along with my bra.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." I looked up... My god was he handsome.

Beautiful green eyes, with well chiseled features. He looked like some Greek God. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands through his bronze ⎯I just had the best sex of my life⎯ hair.

"No, it's fine, it was an accident." I leaned forward to get some napkins from his table, using them to wipe my t-shirt.

 _Breathe Bella it's not like you've never seen a hot guy before._

"I insist on buying you another coffee. Please sit." His hand comes to my back and he gently pushes me towards a seat.

"No, it's not necessary." I looked up and wow, his eyes were mesmerizing. "It's fine, you were just leaving. Don't let me keep you."

His hands came down firmly on my shoulders. I froze, looking into his eyes. He stared at me as his hands ran along my arms and down to my hands, holding them, he brought them up to his lips and placed a small kiss on them, making me shiver.

"Sit down. I will get your coffee." My head felt light, my breathing was deep and relaxed; I couldn't move my eyes from his as I sat down. It was like being in a fog.

Nodding, I replied. "You will get my coffee." My voice sounded strange.

His smile was huge and it made him all the more appealing. "Good girl."

I stayed in my seat my eyes following him as he made his way to the front of the cafe. I couldn't force myself to look away, I watched him grab my drink and make his way back.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you. I took the liberty of ordering myself something to eat." I shook the fog away.

"No, that's fine, but weren't you leaving." I seemed to be more coherent now.

"No, not now... I have a little time." His hand came out in front of him. "My name is Edward."

I placed my hand in his. "Isabella, well, I prefer Bella." I felt relaxed with him for some unknown reason.

My mind went straight to my dream of the woman fighting about an Edward.

I watched Edward's lips purse like he was hiding a smile. _What the hell Bella, you have a handsome man in front of you and your thinking about your dreams?_ I quickly cleared my mind of the dream nonsense, it was going to make me crazy.

"So. Tell me about yourself." He smiled and tented his fingers, staring at me like he didn't want to miss a word, it was flattering and a little unnerving.

"There's not much to tell. I just turned twenty-two. I'm an only child, both my parents are dead. My mother died while giving birth to me; she suffered a hemorrhage and my father was killed while on duty" I was still so angry that the man who shot my father in cold blood had been released on a technicality. _I guess money can buy you freedom._

"Innocence born from blood. Just like last time." He mumbled, well, I'm sure that's what he said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He waved his hand. "What is it you do?" His green eyes pierced through me, my god, he was handsome.

"I'm a librarian." I grimaced, my job was boring and by looking at the suit he was wearing, I can guess he is successful, powerful. He oozed confidence.

"You don't like it?" He questioned.

"No, it's fine." I offered him a small smile. "What about you?"

His lips twitched, "I'm in acquisition's."

He looked amused but before I could comment his head cocked to one side like he was listening to something. He shakes it ever so slightly, a small frown touching his lips.

Before I can ask him what was wrong. I spotted the shadow again and turned, as usual, it had gone, making me feel, once again, like I was loosing my mind.

"Bella, would you do me the greatest of honors and accompany me to dinner tonight? I am new in town and haven't made any friends yet. Let's say seven tonight."

I nodded, shocked that this man was asking me to dinner. _Is it a date? Are we friends now?_ God, I was pathetic.

"I must be leaving now, an urgent matter has arisen that I must tend to before our date." He sent me a breathtaking smile and stood, coming around the table, he placed a business card in front of me. "Call me." His voice was humorous. Placing a small kiss on my forehead before he turned to leave, walking briskly through the door.

I shook my head, I felt dazed, a little confused, but most of all I felt excited.

 _I had a date tonight._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you sherry and everyone that has reviewed. Not too long left with this, I hope you are enjoying it.**

* * *

 **Edward.**

.

Leaning against the tree I waited. These fools couldn't survive a few hours without me, and I was seething with anger at the interruption.

Belladonna almost caught him and I knew sooner or later I would have to tell her about the shadows.

The sound of a branch breaking gained my attention. Two ice cold blue eyes stared at me.

His thoughts were shocked. It was only then that I realized I hadn't changed my appearance, he was seeing Edward. It was strange that I now saw my true appearance as Edward.

I guess that had something to do with the little human girl, who seemed to have turned my world upside down from the very first time I laid eyes on her.

"What was so important that you couldn't wait for me to come down to Hell." My glare was fierce and the man before me flinched, "Your name." My teeth were clenched so hard I feared they would break. Releasing my wings I stood to my full height.

"Jasper Whitlock, sir." Ah, the soldier. He was one of my prized possessions. He sold his soul to ensure his family survived the war. He gained much wealth before his untimely death during battle.

"So…" I didn't have all day and I needed to prepare for tonight.

"The human you have been waiting for… we have acquired him." My smile grew, my plan was coming together.

Not long now.

"Excellent… Please make sure our guest is comfortable, Mr. Whitlock. He will be needed soon." The soldier nodded and slithered away into the forest.

Soon Belladonna would be ready. I knew she would accept me, my sins and all. Just like she did all those years ago.

.

 _I waited... I wasn't known for having patience, but for her, I would wait. I had already accepted that my black heart had surrendered itself to her_.

 _Unknowingly, I had fallen in love, disgusting, messy emotion that it was, I had acted rather hastily and allowed myself to be followed._

 _I needed Belladonna to be seen with me._

 _What she didn't know was I had exposed myself to the poor unsuspecting villager hiding in the forest watching me._

 _I showed him the typical stereotype, two red horns appeared on my head, and disappeared right before Belladonna broke through the trees and into my waiting arms._

 _The villager had been quick to run back to the village, eager to report his findings._

 _Now, Belladonna would be forced to admit to her father that she had been meeting with a man._

 _Her father would then inform her about my origins, and knowing my brave petite fleur, she will come to confront me._

 _I guess I could have just informed her myself, but I needed her to become isolated. The rest of the villagers will surely exile her and then her only comfort will be me._

 _Her father will forbid her from seeing me; an action that will make her sneaky, make her lie, make her sin._

" _Edward?" I looked up and there she was, tears in her eyes._

" _Petite fleur. I have been waiting for you, my heart." I smiled and opened my arms for her. "Is everything okay? Are you well?"_

 _She ran straight into my arms and squeezed me tight, "It was so awful. My father has forbidden me from seeing you." She looks up into my eyes, and I can see a handprint forming on her delicate skin. "He says you're the devil." She whispers, her heart pounds harder and her eyes are trying to see the truth._

 _Here goes._

" _I'm sorry, my heart. What he speaks is the truth." Her gasp is loud, and she steps back, shaking her head in denial._

" _That cannot be true! The devil doesn't love and you promised… You promised you loved me!" Her voice began to rise, and a sob tore through her, making her gasp for breath._

" _It is true. Both of those statements are true. I do love you, you have bewitched me." I took a step closer to her. "But I am the devil. It's not something I can change, nor would I want to."_

 _Placing my hands on her face, I spoke. "For millions of years I have existed, striking fear among the weak, changing people's paths in life, enticing them. Then, you came along, a frail little human girl and everything changed. You changed me and I. Do. Not. Like. It." I placed a hard kiss upon her lips before letting go of her face._

" _If you cannot accept me, Belladonna. If you cannot be with me, then please, put me out of my misery." My anger was rising. This little girl would not destroy me. Letting my wings free, I glared at her, let her see me, the real me. "This is me, Belladonna. Are you scared?"_

 _She fell back, landing on her bottom. Her eyes wide, "What… What... Edward? I don't understand." Of course, she didn't, maybe she needed to see more, the stereotype that the villager was so fond of._

 _I watched as her eyes grew wide in disbelief as horns sprung free from my head and a spiked tail grew from behind me. "Is this what you needed to see?" Turning my back on her, I glared into the forest._

 _The only sounds to be heard was Belladonna's breathing, and the cawing of the crows. Damn birds were going to give me a headache, if that were possible._

 _A hand running down my feathers made me flinch. Turning, I looked at Belladonna._

" _They're so pretty." Her voice was soft, quiet. "Do they hurt? When they appear, do they hurt?" Her eyes were warm when she looked at me._

 _I shook my head, "No, they don't hurt."_

" _I can accept you Edward, but I'm afraid... I'm afraid my father will stop me from seeing you." Her hand cupped my cheek. "I love you. Do you love me?"_

" _I love you, but I cannot and will not change who I am Belladonna."_

" _I don't expect you to. I'm sorry, my love." She stretched up onto her toes and placed a kiss upon my lips. This kiss was different, passion filled, and for once Belladonna was leading._

 _Belladonna continued to disregard her father's wishes in the weeks that followed. She lied and deceived in order to be able to meet me in our woods. Her father was suspicious, and it was only a matter of time before he found out his precious daughter was still involved with me._

 _The fallout was sure to be explosive, ties would be severed, and Belladonna would be free to leave with me._

 _._

The cries of the Crow brought me back to the present.

"Damn birds."

Looking at the sky, I realized it was time for my date. I chuckled.

 _I guess there was a first time for everything_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, I didn't expect many to like it due to the unusual story line, but so far I have only received positive feedback.**

 **Thank you sherry for the support. I couldn't do this without you.**

* * *

 **Bella.**

I was feeling nervous. It wasn't like I had never dated before, but there was something about Edward that made me excited and anxious at the same time.

A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts. Brushing my hands down the front of my dress, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Standing in front of me wearing a dark blue suit, and holding a bunch of wildflowers, was Edward. My God, he was handsome.

"Isabella, you are a vision." Grabbing my hand, he lifts it to his lips. "An Angel." He looked at me with a small smirk. I had to stop myself from rubbing my legs together to relieve the tension.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too." I hope tonight ends with him in my bed, it has been way too long.

 _Whoa Bella, you don't sleep with a guy on the first date._

But there was something about him that made me think that it wouldn't be a mistake. That, he and I together in any capacity was right. That maybe we belonged together.

"You okay Isabella?" I focused on him. Trying to get out of my head. Looking into his bright green eyes; green eyes had always been my favorite. I noticed he looked a little frustrated and a crease had appeared between his eyes.

Reaching up, I used my finger to brush the creased skin, watching as they disappeared. "I'm fine," I smiled at him. "Just thinking."

"About?" He raised an eyebrow making him look even more sexy.

"Nothing to worry about… I mean… It wasn't anything bad… Don't worry about it." I could feel the heat of my blush creep upon my cheeks. _Could I sound anymore like an idiot?_

"Oh, I can assure you, Isabella, I am not worried. I know tonight will be perfect." His eyes seemed to pierce through me. "We belong together… Of that I am sure."

My heart pounded against my chest. He sounded so sure when he said that. Determined.

Offering me his elbow, he spoke, "Shall we?"

"We shall." I giggled.

 **~D~**

Dinner was wonderful, he had taken me to a quiet restaurant on the waterfront. It was so beautiful.

We had decided to take a stroll after dinner.

Walking hand-in-hand was amazing. There seemed to be a constant peaceful feeling when I was around him. Tonight, I seemed to feel so at ease with him that I would drift into my head.

It was strange, I kept getting a sense of deja vu, but they felt like memories. Like something was trying to break through into my memory, but I just couldn't grasp it.

Looking over the water I could feel him pressed up against my back.

"It's so pretty Edward. So peaceful." His head moved to rest on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. _Why did I feel so comfortable with him?_

"I guess so, if you like those sort of things."

Turning in his arms I spoke, "You prefer the woods." It wasn't a question, but a fact and I didn't know where I knew that from.

"Belladonna." His hands cupped my face. His voice was soft and quiet. "Petite fleur." His eyes flicked between my eyes, searching for something.

"Edward?" Shaking my head, I looked into his eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing beautiful. It wasn't important." He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips before pulling back to look at me. "Let's head back to the car."

The ride to my apartment was quiet. My mind kept drifting in and out, it was as if I was daydreaming.

Pulling up to my apartment, I turned to look at him. "Would you like to come up for a coffee?" I normally wouldn't be so forward, but something made me bold. Edward would not reject me.

"I would love to come up to your apartment. We can negotiate on the coffee." He looked at me like he wanted to devour me.

Once in my apartment, we wasted no time with pleasantries. His hands reach for my dress, pulling it up and over my head; he threw it behind him somewhere. His hands pull down my bra and his mouth locks around my nipple, sucking hard. My hands thread through his hair, pulling him closer.

"Bedroom, Edward." I panted out. He let go of my nipple and took a step back.

Slowly removing his suit jacket he spoke. "Then I suggest you lead the way." Dropping his jacket onto the floor he moved onto his shirt. "Because once I am naked I will be inside you. Whether it is in the hall, the kitchen, or against the front door... I won't wait."

I shivered, all those places sounded so tempting, but I wanted him in my bed. I wanted his scent on my sheets for days after this encounter.

Leading the way to my bedroom, I knew he was following me; removing his clothes as he followed.

Once I stepped into my bedroom, I turned and pounced on him.

He was already naked and his hands unclasped my bra then tore at the sides of my panties.

Lowering me onto my bed, my legs open and he falls over me, one hand on either side of my head. His hips roll against me and I can feel his dick right where I want it. "Please, Edward." I gasp, my hands claw at his back.

"You want me, petite fleur." Nodding, I wrap my legs around him. Lining himself up, he thrusts into me in one hard motion. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for you."

I lift up to capture his lips, "Harder, faster." I speak into his mouth before biting at his lips.

"Fuck! So good Bella…" His eyes look at me intently, his hips continuing to thrust. "You know I want you, right?" Grasping both my arms, he brings them up over my head. "You don't understand," _Thrust_ "not yet." _Swivel_ "But you will." _Thrust_ "Both of you." _Thrust_ "One and the same. But both mine."

Groaning, he lifts up, placing my legs over his arms. His hips moving faster, I can feel myself getting closer.

"Please," I beg, looking up into his beautiful green eyes. "Make me come, Edward. Now." I groan again. So close.

Dropping one of my legs, his hand plucks at my nipple, his eyes watching as it puckered. "Almost, petite fleur." Working down my stomach, he reaches my clit and starts to rub in time with his thrust.

I pant, finding it hard to catch my breath as the pleasure washes over me in waves. My mind goes blank and for a moment I'm not home in my bed, but on the forest floor as Edward pounds into me with big black wings spread out from behind him. _So magical._

Edwards groan brings me back to the present and I watch as he shudders through his release. Falling beside me, he rolls me over onto his chest.

"So good." I nod in agreement, too tired to talk. "Sleep, petite fleur, for only when you rest will you truly remember."

My eyes close and I drift into a sleep plagued with unusual images, all of them moving like a film.

Black feathers. The woods. Edward. Horns. The man sat at the desk. A tail. Me and Edward making love underneath a large tree. Crows. Shadows. My box. Screams. fire.

.

 _I'm back in the room with the desk. The man has my box._

" _Please, papa." I reach for it, "it belongs to me."_

" _Belladonna, you have disappointed me. You turn your back on our Lord and Savior to embrace the Devil. You are a disgrace." He comes around the table. "I cannot allow you to shame my name. I will pray for you, maybe God will forgive you." I don't see the knife, but I feel it enter my stomach, making me gasp in pain. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow the Devil to gain your soul."_

 _Looking down, I watch as the blood seeps through my hands, the knife still embedded in my stomach._

" _Papa!" It hurts so much._

 _Edward. I need Edward. Turning, I stumble out of the house and into the woods behind._

" _Edward," I gasp._

 _I spot our tree, a single moonbeam highlighting its large form. Falling beneath it, I look up into the moon. The crows seemed to cry for me, their sounds echoing through the darkness._

 _I could feel the cold creeping in, I was dying and I was scared._

 _Where was Edward?_

" _Petite fleur." I forced my eyes open, I didn't even remember shutting them. He looked so handsome in the moonlight, his black feathered wings spread in a protective shield, always making me feel safe._ _"Shhh… You're going to be fine." His hands pressed down on the wound around the knife and he began to chant._

 _It was too late._

" _You hear me. You haven't won, I will reclaim my love." He sounded so angry._

 _With my last breath, I spoke the words I knew would be my last. "I love you, my Edward. I hope I make it to Hell."_

I jump awake with a gasp and turn to look into bright green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you once again to everyone that reviewed. There are only two more chapters left, so tomorrow I will post both.**

 **Thank you Sherry, love ya.**

 **Thank you Rita at robattack wordpress . com your rec made my day.**

 **Happy Mother's day.**

* * *

 **Edward.**

 **.**

Her mumbled words against my chest made me remember her nocturnal talking's from another time, another life.

"No, papa. My box." I hated that she was going to remember this. Remember her last breath, but I knew it was needed if I wanted to have her, I needed her to remember everything.

Thinking back to that night made me clench my teeth.

.

 _The crows had come, they flew around, wild and dangerous. They seemed unsettled._

" _My holy darkness." I turned to look at one of my followers. "It is Miss Cygne."_

" _What of her. What of my Belladonna." I strode over to him grasping his neck._

" _Ssshhheee... She is hurt, down by the dark tree." Dropping him, I ran._

 _Once I reached the tree I could see her laid on the forest floor, red pooling around her. Eyes closed, she looked dead, and I swear my heart stopped for a second._

" _Shhh… you're going to be fine." She needed to be fine._

" _Petite fleur." I pressed down on her wound and began to chant. I needed to heal her._ _"Et flori decidenti, sana animam meam, sana libera ieiunium, lumen reddere debet ita fieri"_

 _She couldn't leave me, but I knew it was too late._

 _She knew it was too late._

 _I needed to make sure she returned to me but I didn't have time to be specific. "renata est amor sit amor manet in me, et nunc te fata loco reunit sic oportet fieri" It was going to be hard because of the goodness in her but I would find her again._

 _I look up to the sky, "You hear me. You haven't won, I will reclaim my love."_

 _With her last breath, my brave little flower spoke. "I love you, my Edward. I hope I make it to Hell."_

 _Not willing to distress her in her final moments I placed my lips on her forehead. She wouldn't make it to Hell. She was too pure… Too innocent._

 _Her heart stopped. My heart stopped. It was the end. My Belladonna was no more._

 _Looking down I spotted the knife. The Cygne family crest glinted in the moonlight._

 _Clergyman Cygne did this. I knew he wasn't happy with Belladonna's actions, but I believed his God-fearing ass would banish her. Not kill her._

 _Standing up I looked down at my dark angel. She looked so peaceful in her death. So beautiful._

" _We will be together Belladonna. I will wait for you, my love." Turning, I headed for her home._

 _It was time to leave this God-awful town, but first I had something to do._

 _It was time to have some fun. He will pay for taking her from me._

 _The Clergyman sat at his desk reading the Bible. He couldn't see me because I had cloaked myself._

 _Leaning towards his ear I whispered, "The whole town has been possessed." Once I had taken hold of his mind, Clergyman Cygne started mumbling. "The Devil has them. They are damned. They must be stopped before it's too late…"_

 _His mumbles grow in volume, "The Devil has them. He has them all."_

" _Yes. You must drive the evil out, it is your destiny. God has chosen you to rid the village of their afflictions." As I whispered into his ear, I could see his mind trying to think of how to do it._

" _Fire, Clergyman. Fire will kill the evil that plagues them." He rocks slightly in his chair._

" _Fire. I need to burn the evil out of my village." His mumbles grow louder and more incoherent._

" _Do it. Kill them all. Do it now. Bring peace to this village."_

 _He stood and grabbed the burning stick that was placed beside the already made fire in his den. He must have planned to use it. Everything was already set up... how convenient._

 _I followed behind him as he made his way out into the village. Whispering my instructions, I watched as he set fire to the houses as he passed by them._

 _The church was next, where was this God the Clergyman feared enough to take his own daughter's life._

 _Soon all that could be heard were the villager's screams and the Clergyman's incoherent rants._

" _I must save you all. The devil took my Belladonna. He is among you." He continued to set fire to everything, my voice echoing in his mind._

" _Burn everything Clergyman. The devil resides here."_

 _I knew my fun was nearing its end. The surviving villagers had started their own hunt, and the Clergyman did not have long before they caught him._

" _Look what you did Clergyman Cygne. Not only did you kill your daughter, My Belladonna, but you allowed the devil to seduce your mind." His eyes opened wide as I made myself known._

 _Rolling my eyes, I set the horns free. I guess the stereotype would always be needed here. "It was so easy to make you do my bidding, but now it's time for the grand finale."_

 _Looking into his eyes, I spoke my final instruction. "You have done the devil's bidding, you must be punished. Burn yourself."_

 _I watched as he brought the torch to his body allowing it to catch aflame. Freeing his mind, I spoke. "I will be with my Belladonna. Maybe not in this life, but the next." His screams rang in my ears making me smile._

.

Isabella's gasp broke me from my thoughts. Looking into her eyes I knew she remembered everything.

"Edward?"

"Bella."

"I remember everything, Edward." She scrambled onto my lap, eyes wide.

"I know my love." Brushing the hair from her forehead, I spoke. "I can't lose you again Bella."

Her voice was soft but sure. "You won't."

"I refuse to take the chance with your mortality this time. You need to join me, embrace me, so we can be together for eternity."

"Okay." Pleased, I placed a kiss on her lips.

Removing her from my lap I spoke, "Get dressed, we have somewhere to be."

It didn't take long for her to be ready. Scooping her up, I told her to close her eyes. I watched, and as soon as her eyes closed, I transported us to the woods where the soldier would be waiting.

"Open your eyes, Bella." I smiled, placing my lips against her forehead, then placing her onto her feet; I turned her around. Her gasp made my smile widen. "Surprise." I chuckled.

"What… Edward." Tears made their way down her cheeks.

"He needs to pay. You need to make him pay. End him!" I place the knife into her hand as she stood still as stone, looking at the man who killed her father.

"How?" She looked down at the blade. No doubt noticing it was the same blade that killed Belladonna. "Why?"

"You cannot remain innocent if we are to be together. He needs to be punished." I looked at the man kneeling on the ground, gagged and restrained by the soldier. He knew what was going to happen.

The man was destined for Hell anyway, we were just going to make sure he arrived a little earlier. Maybe she would like to play with his soul once he's there.

Looking at her, I could see the war raging within. She was good, just like last time, but I needed her to sin if she was going to spend eternity with me. I needed to remove the last bit of God's presence within her. The light within her would have to be extinguished.

"Do this and we can be together," Guiding her forward, we paused in front of Mr. Hunter. "He is destined to cause more death, Bella. He will destroy many lives if he is allowed to live, much like your's and Charlie's." That did it, I could see the moment my words made their impact. Mr. Hunter's time on earth was about to end.

Guiding her hand, I placed the tip of the blade over his heart. "Just push the knife in. One time Bella, and we can be together forever."

I watched as her face transformed with anger and determination. She started to apply pressure, grunting as she broke through his chest wall. I could see the life drain from him slowly, her eyes stayed focused on his.

"I hate you." She spoke between gritted teeth, pushing the knife harder, deeper.

"Do you denounce God, Bella?" I spoke softly into her ear, watching as the blood coated her hand.

"Yes."

"Do you choose to love me, to follow me for eternity?" She removed her hand and turned to face me.

"Yes, Edward. I choose you." I watched as her eyes changed to pitch black. _So beautiful._

Finally...

Offering her a wicked smile, I spoke, "We are going to have so much fun together beautiful. We have an eternity to play. Are you with me?"

Her answering smile was equally as wicked, and I could feel myself getting hard. "I'm with you, my love."

Eternity with my petite fleur was going to be interesting. I watched as the soldier left us; taking the body with him.

"I guess we need to consummate our bond, petite fleur, right here under our tree." I kissed her softly.

I watched as she removed her clothes, her wicked smile still in place. "I promise to serve you, my master." Her eyes changed back to brown as she finally controlled the darkness within. _Clever girl._

"You really shouldn't have said that, my queen."

She was mine now and nothing could change that.

* * *

Rough Latin translation (they changed with different language programs)

 **Chant 1**

Fading soul, heal fast, heal free.

Return her light, so must it be.

 **Chant 2**

My love be free, await me.

My love reborn is thee.

Another time and place, reunite our fate.

So must it be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **It kind of makes me sad that I didn't write more, I honestly didn't think many would read it.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dear Isabella,**_

 _ **Enclosed are the documents that came with the desk. I was warned to withhold these until a later date, but I can't in good conscience do that. I fear you are in danger.**_

 _ **It is said the box belonged to the clergyman's daughter. Belladonna Cygne had fallen in love with a man, a man that had been discovered to be the devil himself. Her father had found out and he forbid her from continuing to see him.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, she did not follow her father's wishes and continued to meet with Lucifer secretly. She had slowly begun to change, she became withdrawn and her father had written that he saw a darkness growing within her.**_

 _ **Her father had searched for anything that would save his daughter, and found an old piece of parchment that stated that if the devil was to ever take a queen, she would have to be born from blood. I'm not sure how that would work, but Belladonna's mother died during childbirth.**_

 _ **It also states that she would have to sin. She would have to offer her soul to the devil while committing the ultimate sin, to take a life. She would need to end the life of someone, and it needed to be done willingly, she would need to want to end the life.**_

 _ **Belladonna's father had seen the decline in his daughter and knew it would happen. So, in fear, he ended her life before setting the town and himself on fire, hoping to cleanse it and himself of evil.**_

 _ **It is not known how the desk and the box survived the fire, but it is believed to have been found in the woods where a great tree once sat behind the Cygne house.**_

 _ **No one knows what happened to the tree and Belladonna's body as they had both vanished without a trace.**_

 _ **Some say that the Devil predicted Belladonna's return and it is believed that once she is of a similar age to her original age he would claim her.**_

 _ **What I failed to tell you when I came to visit you at work, was that he is back and he approached me, forbid me from sending this to you until he deemed it so.**_

 _ **Isabella, enclosed is a drawing of Belladonna Cygne, I'm sure you will agree that the likeness is uncanny.**_

 _ **I hope it isn't too late and he hasn't approached you yet, but I advise you to leave as soon as possible, for your soul is in danger.**_

 _ **Blessed prayers with you.**_

 _ **Stay safe.**_

 _ **Zafrina.**_

 _ **.**_

Sealing the envelope, she sighed, "I'll mail it tomorrow."

Making her way out of the shop she looked at the storm brewing. The clouds looked angry, vengeful. It was fierce and something she had never seen before. Deciding not to risk the trip home, she slept at the store that night, her thoughts centering on Isabella Swan.

"I fear I may be too late." She mumbled before drifting into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Sherry and thank you to everyone who reviewed, I truly appreciate it.**

 **I am going to work on the sequel, I'm hoping to make it a longer fic (this 1 was short because I wasn't sure how it would be received and I used it to build up a bit of confidence). I will post the sequel as soon as I have it completed.**

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

 **.**

100 years have passed since my beautiful Bella had joined me. She had taken to this life remarkably well; and as my queen, she seemed to flourish under my tutelage. So much so, that she had started to venture out on her own.

Her chosen targets were criminals, not that they were hard to pursue, but she had taken a liking to claiming her souls well before their time on earth was done. I guess you could say she had found a loophole; she still collected the sinner's souls, she always collected early, and she rid the world of murders and other dangerous criminals. It was a win-win as far as she was concerned.

"Edward!" Ah, here is my beautiful queen.

"Yes, dear." I smile at her eye roll.

"It's time." She had been working on a double. The wife of a drug dealer had reached the end of her rope with her husband and was due to snap at any moment. "Tanya will be taking Royce's life tonight. She caught him with a hooker." She laughed, probably because she had something to do with said hooker. My queen was a devious beauty.

Turning to the soldier, who was now one of my most trusted, I spoke. "I guess we can speak about your idea when I get back from my queens little show."

He nodded. "Yes, master." I watched him leave before turning to Bella; who was looking at me with one brow raised.

"What!?"

"Why do you call him soldier in your head and not Jasper?"

"Quit fucking listening to my thoughts." I grumbled.

We had been shocked to discover that Bella was able to enter my mind. I think it's God's final 'fuck you' for all the trouble I had caused him.

Now, as payback for all the times I have listened to her thoughts, she often just plucked whatever she wanted to know right out of my head.

It had caused a couple of issues in the beginning when we spoke about her past as a human.

.

" _Did you plan for James to be the one?" We were lounging on the forest floor, which had now become one of our favorite places._

" _I knew helping you get revenge would be the best way. I needed you to take a life." I rolled over to face her._

" _Yeah, I guess you picked the right guy." She turned to place a quick kiss on my lips before laying back down._

 _Mr. Hunter had been planned from the very beginning. My plan had worked flawlessly and pushing Mr. Hunter into Charlie's path had been perfectly timed._

 _I knew what the outcome would be and I knew it would leave Bella without any family, but I couldn't risk a repeat of last time._

 _Bella sits up and looks at me. "What did you just say?" She frowns, looking at me intently._

" _Nothing." I didn't say anything._

 _She stands, hands on hips and looks at me. "What do you mean, 'pushing James into Charlie's path'? Did you kill my father?" She stares at me and I know at this moment that she is in my head. I can feel her in there. What. The. Fuck._

" _No, I didn't kill your father." I'm not lying, I didn't kill Charlie. I offer her a smile._

" _Don't get smart, Edward. Did you have something to do with it?" I flinch when I feel movement in there. How did she gain entrance to my head?_

 _If this was anyone else I would have probably just killed them, that would be a sure way to get them out._

" _Go on then Edward. Do it. Get me out of your head. Do it. Kill me." I stand and look at her. She knew I wouldn't hurt her. No matter what, she was always safe from me._

" _Does it matter? Honestly?" She rolled her eyes._

" _I don't like being manipulated, especially by you." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I didn't manipulate her. I manipulated Mr. Hunter and her father. "Technicalities Edward."_

" _All I did was tip your father off about Mr. Hunter's drug shipment." She was still in my head, trying to ascertain if I was speaking the truth._

" _And James?" She spoke between clenched teeth. Ah, okay so maybe he had a little push._

" _Okay, Mr. Hunter was pushed."_

" _How?" I don't understand why she needs to know this._

" _I just whispered a few instructions," I shrugged. "I needed to make sure he got the right cop."_

" _You fuck," She walked over and pushed me. "I was really upset when he died."_

" _Yes, well, you can't change the past."_

" _Edward, I can't believe you did that. I don't understand why." As she stared into my eyes, I felt her in my head again. How the fuck was she doing that?_

" _You want the truth?" She nodded and I cupped her face. "Because I could. Because I wasn't willing to risk him killing you again." I kissed her lips. "It took decades to find you, and when I did, the first thing I noticed was that your father carried a gun." I shook my head. "I guess you could say I panicked."_

" _He was a good man Edward, history wouldn't have repeated itself."_

" _I wasn't willing to take that risk, he was religious, wasn't he?" She nodded. "I knew I had to wait until you reached the age Belladonna was in order for you to remember your past life, but I also knew there was a chance that your father could intervene again. Nothing in life is certain. I just made sure the odds were in my favor."_

" _How long did it take to find me?" She loved hearing details about her past… Our past together._

" _When you were finally reincarnated it took eight years… I felt it the moment you were born, but you could have been anywhere in the world. Imagine my surprise when I was collecting one of my souls, and a little girl skips right past me and waves," I laugh. "Your words were 'Hi mister, Bye, mister'. I knew in that instant who you were but you needed to age before we could meet." So the shadows kept watch over her until she was ready._

" _I guess we really were destined," she smiles at me, which soon turns into a glare. "I still can't believe you never told me you had a hand in killing Charlie."_

" _Honestly Bella, it has no bearing on the present. It's not like it matters to you anymore." I knew she wasn't upset about it. She had lost that part of her, the humanity part that loved her father. It had died when she pledged herself to me._

" _That's not the point. The point is you lied to me." She was losing steam now._

" _I lie all the time," I sweep my arms out. "I'm the Devil." I wrap my arms around her and spread my wings, watching as her eyes turned black with lust. They were one of her favorite parts of me. "How about I make it up to you?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed, "It's going to take a lot more than a quickie to make me forget that you're a bastard."_

" _Who said it's going to be quick?" She laughed and kissed me. I knew she would see things my way._

 _._

Her laugh made me cringe because I knew she was inside my head, watching my memory play out. "Get out." I pursed my lips to hide my smile. I don't mind her in there anymore, I had gotten used to it and it made her feel powerful.

She didn't care that because she was my queen it made her the most powerful being in here, even more powerful than me. She only cared that she had that connection to me that nobody else had. The connection that sometimes can drive me mad when I just wanted a minute of peace.

"Okay, I'll be good." She leans over and places a kiss on my lips before skipping out of the chamber. "Come now, Edward. Tanya's show will be starting soon."

 **~D~**

I was standing in some rundown apartment filled with beer bottles and pizza boxes, watching my queen whisper in a strawberry blonde's ear.

"He has betrayed you, Tanya. He doesn't care about you, but once he's gone you can find someone who does, someone who loves you." The blonde started to mumble. My Bella had taken a liking to using mind tricks, ever since she discovered the method I had used on Belladonna's father.

I watched as her husband, the local drug dealer and pimp; walked into the apartment and straight to the fridge, grabbing a beer, before sitting on the sofa. He removed his gun from the waistband of his pants and placed it on the table.

I rolled my eyes, I knew this was going to be an easy one.

"I'm hungry, woman. Hurry up." I watched the blonde jump at the sound of his voice. My queen became more insistent.

"Do it. Do it, now. Kill him. He doesn't love you, if he did, he wouldn't make you have sex with his buddy's. Come on Tanya, you deserve better."

"I deserve better." The blonde's words gained some volume and also her husband's attention.

"You deserve a smack in the mouth, that's what you deserve. Bring me a beer!" He shouted, and the woman seemed to snap. Grabbing a beer she stomped over to him and placed it on the table before grabbing his gun and taking aim.

"Do it. Do it. Do it, now, Tanya." My petite fleur was enjoying herself. She loved these kind of jobs, that's the only reason I allowed her to do them.

The blonde stood in front of her husband, gun aimed, ready to shoot. While her husband laughed at her, totally unfazed.

"You deserve better, Tanya. He beats you and cheats on you. Do it before he kills you." The blonde nodded.

"I deserve better." She squeezed the trigger once, shooting her husband straight through the head, silencing his annoying laugh.

My wife looked pleased. "Good girl."

Walking over to me, my Bella had a smile on her face. She knew I hated these kind of collections. They were easy and took no skill at all.

"Don't be so grumpy, Edward." She pouted at me and I leaned forward to bite her lip. "You gained his soul early."

"Yes, I know, but you know I prefer the more… Challenging collections." She looked down and nodded and I instantly felt bad for ruining her fun. I hated that she was able to bring out these kind of emotions in me.

"You were beautiful," I lifted her face and kissed her lips. "I don't mean to ruin your fun."

"I know, Edward, but you did get a new soul along with Royce's. Tanya committed her sin, she's yours now." I nodded, I guess that was true.

"Yes, that's true, but now I have to wait for her because you want her to live out the rest of her life."

"She's had a bad life, I think she deserves to have a bit of peace before she resides for eternity in Hell."

"You know, sometimes I worry that there is still some light left in you." I looked at her intently.

Her eyes rolled, "I'm yours Edward." I nodded, I knew that. "But maybe we both have a bit of light left in us." I opened my mouth to argue but she carried on. "We love each other." She shrugged. "Maybe that's where it is."

I guess she could be right, but I didn't have to like it.

I was never supposed to fall in love. It was something that I never considered. There had been rumors of a parchment containing a prophecy about me and my queen. It has been said that it talks about Bella and how she would come to join me.

I wonder what else it says about me.

It is believed that the parchment has been passed down the generations of a family of seers. Maybe it's time to find this Brandon family I have heard so much about.

Bella smiled at me, "I'm in... Jasper would be the perfect person to send."

I guess the soldier would work. "Let's go celebrate your collection." I wiggle my eyebrows and sweep her into my arms.

Both of us becoming shadows.

 **The end. Or is it.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I have an idea for a sequel so I am going to try and get it down. Like last time I wont post until its complete. Thank you everyone for reading sending you lots of Devilward kisses.**

 **I have a facebook group (not much in there yet) Cullens conquest. Twilight fanfic**

 **hopefully it will pick up once I get a couple of stories going.**


End file.
